


Baby Gay

by trixicbean



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: “I have a crush,” she admitted.“On my best friend,”.“Who is a girl,”.orThe one in which Ruby Arias gets her first crush and turns to her moms and aunts for help, and they've all been there before.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 412





	Baby Gay

She was in a room full of ~~lesbians bisexuals pansexuals~~ women who like other women who’d all pined hopelessly after their best friend at some point. Surely they’d have some advice. She had two moms. She had two aunts. They were all married and somehow it scared her to say a simple sentence to them. She knew they wouldn’t care, logically, but there was a part of her brain going into overdrive. She didn’t even know whether she was gay or not, she just knew she liked girls and that she had a huge, over-powering crush on her best friend. She surveyed the room. Her two moms, Sam and Alex, curled up in an armchair definitely made for one, opposite her and her aunt Lena and Kara, taking up most of the sofa. Kara had a big fight that afternoon and was tired, snuggled into Lena’s side, her legs taking up the rest of the sofa. She had to say something. It felt like she was going to explode with the weight crushing on her chest. She pressed her eyes closed and tried not to let a tear slip out. She didn’t even know why she was close to tears. Kara seemed to notice, like Ruby she’d zoned out of the conversation. 

“Are you okay?” she mouthed discreetly. The weight only seemed to increase. She had to say something. She took a deep breath. 

“I need help,” she said. She spoke louder and more confidently than she had expected and everyone in the room turned to face her, looking at her expectantly. 

“What is it, sweetie?” Alex smiled at her. She swallowed hard, looking around at all the faces. She was shaking. Her heart was racing. 

“What’s going on, your heart’s beating really fast?” Kara smiled at her, sitting up straighter and both her and Lena scooted closer to Ruby. 

“Rubs?” Ruby looked up to see her mom was standing next to her. Ruby shook her head. She didn’t want to be so close to them. She didn’t want to be held. She needed to be her own person for this. Her mom, Sam, sat on the other end of the couch to Ruby, a respectful distance away and her momma, Alex, sat on the floor nearby. 

“I have combat training, multiple guns, weapons, access to an agen-” she cut off her momma before she began to plot homicide of everyone that had ever made her feel unhappy. 

“I have a crush,” she admitted, again louder than she expected. She lowered her voice, “On my best friend,”. She swallowed and took a deep breath before admitting the final part. “Who is a girl,” she almost whispered. She tried to gauge the reactions of everyone in the room. Kara and Lena had exchanged one of their sappy looks while her moms both naturally moved closer to her. 

“I’ll get the ice cream,” Kara smiled, standing up and speeding off. 

“Why do we need ice cream?”. 

“Oh, we need ice cream,” her momma smiled as she pulled her into a hug. “I’m proud of you, sweetie,” she whispered, kissing her head lightly.

“Me too,” her mom joined them, planting a kiss on her forehead, “We love you so much,”.

“I don’t even know if I’m gay and what if I’m wrong, what if I only like one girl and,”. 

“We can talk that bit out once Kara gets back with ice cream,” Lena smiled just as Kara came back with all their favourite flavours and handed them all heaped bowls.  
  


“Isn’t this a little too much sugar?” her mom muttered, shaking her head. She just gave her mom the pleading puppy dog eyes and she caved with a final glare to Kara. 

“Okay. Start from the beginning, the crush,” Lena smiled. 

“What if I’m not gay?” she spoke her biggest thought. 

“Sexuality is a spectrum. Everyone figures it out at their own pace,” her momma spoke up this time, “I didn’t figure it out till I was 24,”. 

“And I figured it out when I was 11,” Lena smiled. 

  
“I figured it out in college,” her mom spoke. Everyone kind of waited for Kara to chip in. 

“I’m an alien,” she shrugged, “There were no barriers like gender on Krypton but you have to know it’s okay never to put a label on your sexuality. As long as you know you that’s all that matters,”. The rest of the women nodded their agreement. 

“It’s confusing and messy figuring it out but it makes sense in the end. It’s okay to think you’re a lesbian and then have a crush on a boy. It’s okay to change,” her mom added. 

“Now back to the crush, what’s she like?” Kara asked, impatiently. Lena hit her playfully, telling her to be quiet discreetly. “What? I like gossip,” Kara laughed and Ruby joined her. 

“It’s Lauren,” she mumbled and both her moms and Lena promptly gasped. 

“What?” Kara whined with a mouth full of ice cream. 

“Lauren’s her childhood best friend,” Lena filled in, “Best friends in elementary school but she moved halfway through to National City,”. 

  
“And then when we moved she was in Ruby’s class,” Sam finished.

“That’s Lauren,” Ruby muttered into her ice cream, “I don’t think she likes me,”. 

“Oh no, that’s a later issue for when we have pizza here,” Alex shook her head. 

“I don’t thin-” her mom started but Lena cut her off. 

“Pizza’s on its way,” she smiled. Her mom shook her head, she wasn’t going to win this one. 

“Why do you like her?” she asked gently, relenting to what Ruby could only assume was the Danvers’ method. 

“She’s beautiful and funny and when she smiles her whole face lights up and sometimes when she talks it feels like there’s a whole zoo in my stomach and I just want to talk to her all the time and text her. And sometimes we hold hands and it’s like the world is complete,” Ruby slowed as she noticed that the people she’d come to for advice were all looking at their wives lovingly. She shook her head. 

“I think we’ve all been there,” her momma mumbled.

“We have definitely all been there. Kara gives a lot of hugs, I had a mini heart attack every time,” Lena laughed. Ruby began to relax a little more. 

“You know we text all the time, good morning and good night texts and we’ve been holding hands more and more and we exchange notes between class,” she noticed the eyes of all the women widening in a mutual understanding as they exchanged a look, “What?”.

“Keep going. What else do you do together, what’s changed?” Lena leaned a bit further forward, silencing whatever her mom was going to say with a raised hand. 

“Okay. Well recently she’s been asking me to hang out just the two of us more and the same at lunch and she hugs me a lot more and,”. 

“I think she might like you back,” it was Alex who spoke, “I could be wrong but it sounds suspiciously like Kara and Lena,”. The comment earned her pillow to the head. 

“How do I tell her?”. Ruby got her answer a little while later as the pizza showed up. The advice came flowing at her like an endless river from everyone in the room as they gorged on bad food, Ruby discovering it was truly a Danvers tradition. She decided to tell Lauren when she saw her the next day, not that she told her family that. 

-

This was officially more scary than any rollercoaster Ruby had ever been on and she’d been on about five hundred today alone. But now Lauren was stood in front of her, looking at her expectantly. They were just about to leave and were waiting for their respective parents. Ruby knew her aunt Kara was already here but had asked her to wait back so they could talk. She took a deep breath. 

“I like you,” she admitted. 

“I hope so, you’re my best friend,” Lauren laughed, her beautiful hazel eyes sparkling as they caught the light. 

“I mean I like-like you,” Ruby told her. Lauren just stared at Ruby for a long time and dropped the hand that she had been holding. 

“Ihavetogo,” she breathed and ran off. Ruby felt her heartbreak in two. Before she knew it Kara was by her side. 

“I heard your heart go crazy, just checking in,” she smiled and Ruby tried to pull herself together but let go when Kara pulled her into a huge hug, ignoring the fact she was still dressed as Supergirl. 

“Alex, call in the team, we’re going to need more ice cream, pizza and. Ruby, what movies do you want to watch?”.

“Nothing romantic,” she mumbled into Kara’s chest, “And ask for Big Belly Burger too,”. 

“Any movies without romance and Big Belly Burger,” Kara finished, “Let’s get you home, sweetie,”. 

“Did you have this plan set up just in case?” Ruby asked, wiping a tear. 

“We had about five plans just in case, I think your momma had more involving guns and the whole of the DEO but no one can be entirely sure,” Kara laughed, “No one gets heartbroken and then left behind, not in the Arias-Danvers-Luthor Family,”. Kara kissed the top of Ruby’s head. “Alex and I used to do the same for each other, just in case,”. 

“Okay,” Ruby breathed, “Can I get home, now?”. 

“Yep, step on,” Kara smiled as Ruby stepped onto her feet so she could fly carrying as she always did. “How fast?”. 

“The fastest,” Ruby smiled cheekily. 

“You got it,” Kara laughed, getting Ruby home in under a minute. Her momma was already waiting in the garden, the theme park wasn’t far from their house and she had a habit of abusing the use of her sirens. Ruby ran straight into the comforting arms. 

“Your mom and Aunt Lena are on their way with comfort food,” she whispered into her hair, “Go put on something more comfortable so we can chill better,”. 

“Anything more than sweaters and sweatpants is unacceptable,” Kara yelled after her as she made her way upstairs. As soon as Ruby shut the door to her room she began to cry more and more. She pulled out her sweats, the sound of movies and junk food was such a comforting thought, she wanted it. She heard the sound of her mom coming in the house and then the sound of both her moms not so slyly waiting outside her door. She took a deep breath. 

“I know you’re there. You can come in,” she called and heard her momma curse at her mom, blaming her on the fact she was a secret agent and therefore would be better at not being heard. Her mom pushed open the door and held open her arms for Ruby to come into. Ruby collapsed into them and her momma wrapped around the other side, sandwiching her.

“Can’t breathe,” she muttered and they both instantly released her, taking a step back with simultaneous apologies. 

“You know my first girlfriend rejected me originally and then kissed me later on. She rejected me because she was scared about what it would mean for our friendship,” Alex smiled.

“Can we just watch movies and eat junk?” Ruby mumbled. 

“Of course, baby girl,” her mom planted another kiss to her forehead before pulling her into a side hug. 

“You’ll have to be quick though. Kara’s ruthless and has no sympathy,” Alex warned her. 

“I heard that,” a yell came from downstairs and Alex only shook her head at her sister. 

“It’s true,” she muttered although everyone knew Kara could hear anyway. 

Ruby still hadn’t told the story by the end of movie number two and was fully ready to move on to the next one without telling it but there was a knock at the door which interrupted the intense debate between Kara and her mom about whether Disney or Pixar was better. Her momma gave her a quick squeeze before going to answer the door. Everyone stopped talking as soon as they heard the gasp from Alex as she opened the door, craning their necks to hear. 

“It’s Lauren,” Kara breathed, her eyes wide open with shock. Her mom had reacted before Ruby even had a chance, running to the door to presumably stop her momma from attempting homicide. Ruby didn’t follow she couldn’t make her legs work. 

“Ruby?” Lena was by her side and she realised she had zoned out. “Look, just hear her out and then if she’s a bitch let Kara throw her into the sun and we can eat more ice cream and watch more movies,”. Ruby nodded and took a deep breath. Her mom called for her and Ruby went to the door, telling her moms to go wait in the living room and stepping out onto the porch with Lauren, shutting the door behind her. 

“I’m sorry,” Lauren was avoiding her eyes and Ruby had no idea what she was going to say, “I shouldn’t have run away. I’m sorry,”. Ruby went to speak, to accept the apology but Lauren cut her off. “I need to say this before I lose the confidence,” the girl in front of her began to pace a little and Ruby just nodded. 

“I shouldn’t have run away earlier but I did and I hurt you and I hate hurting you but I got scared. I got scared of what it meant and what I felt and what that meant because my parents aren’t as amazing about everything as yours obviously are,” she gestured to the four heads that were ducking down from the window. 

“Yeah. It would kind of be hypocritical for them not to be okay with it,” Ruby laughed. Lauren laughed a little but then continued pacing, trying to get back on track. 

“What I’m trying to say is I like-like you too,” she said, finally stopping in front of Ruby. 

“You do?” Ruby squeaked before clearing her throat and trying again, “You do?” she said a little more normally. Lauren laughed lightly, the sound music to Ruby’s ears. 

“I do but I don’t know if I’m gay or bi or pan or-”. 

“Neither do I. I’m still figuring it out,” Ruby admitted, “My momma didn’t come out till she was 24,” she offered. 

“I guess I’m figuring it out too but I do know I have a crush on you,”. FOr the first time, their eyes met properly and Ruby found her tongue darting out to lick her lips, completely off her own accord. 

“We could figure it out together?” she suggested quickly, “Maybe on a date,”. 

“I can’t tell my parents yet,”. 

“I don’t mind. My moms would cover if you want them to,” Ruby offered. 

“The date does sound kind of good,” Lauren smiled and Ruby had to bite back a huge squeal. “Does this mean we’re like girlfriends or something?”. 

“If you want us to be,” Ruby smiled the widest she’d ever smiled. 

“I want us to be,” Lauren confirmed, her eyes sparkling. 

“I guess I’ll text you about the date then,” Ruby tried to stay cool, biting back all her squeals and trying to challenge her inner-Lena. Lauren face split into an even bigger smile. 

“I have to get home but call me,”. 

  
“I will,” Ruby smiled, holding back her giggles. “Bye,” she smiled. 

“Bye,” Lauren replied but made no effort to move. Both of them burst out in giggles. “I should-”. 

“Yeah,”. 

“Bye,”. 

“Bye,”. Ruby waved at her as she left, the smile never leaving her face. She came inside to find her whole family had migrated to the front door as she almost hit her momma in the face as she pushed the door open. 

  
“Give me a minute,” she smiled, running upstairs to her bedroom and throwing herself onto her bed and squealing into the nearest pillow. 


End file.
